


Mercy (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Domination, Exhibitionism, Feathers & Featherplay, Legilimency, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Paddling, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play, erotic use of chocolate, penetration with an object, pissing, quasi-bestiality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不明白你为什么要和自己过不去。”一系列短文，有关性、爱和自由</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53858) by Your Cruise Director. 



 

Title: Mercy

Author: Your Cruise Director

Category: BDSM, Drama/Angst, Established Relationship

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: These men are a werewolf and a onetime Death-Eater who don't strike me as squeamish, so bondage, voyeurism, wax, paddling, quasi-bestiality, erotic use of chocolate, penetration with an object, feathers, exhibitionism, domination, pissing, rough sex, mutual masturbation and Legilimency are just some of their consensual activities.

Disclaimer: _J.K. Rowling created all things_ Harry Potter.

 

 

A/N:

Linked drabbles for [bloodraven77](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bloodraven77), [gblvr](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gblvr), [office_ennui](http://www.livejournal.com/users/office_ennui) and [jazzypom](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jazzypom)

"I don't understand why you fight yourself." A set of drabble series on sex, love and freedom. Remus/Severus.

 

原文地址：<http://www.loveboatfanfic.com/fanfic/ycd/mercys.htm>

 

 

 

授权：

 

Certainly you may -- I would love to see it in Chinese, though I can barely read a word of it! Do me a favor, will you link to the English original from the translation in case someone is looking for that? Thank you!

 

Michelle

 

 

 

 

题目：Mercy 温柔的慈悲

作者：Your Cruise Director

中文化：水蓝色的鱼

配对：Snape/Lupin

等级：NC-17

警告：这两个人分别是狼人和前食死徒，所以我可以放开手脚。因此捆绑、（以下省略各种Kinks……）等行为都是在双方自愿的情况下进行的。

A/N：“我不明白你为什么要和自己过不去。”一系列短文，有关性、爱和自由

 

译者：熊抱我亲爱的lowisa帮我BETA～谢谢亲能够用冷静的眼光帮我检查><

 

 

 

**Nonconsensual**

**心意**

 

 

“求你。”

Snape顾不上考虑这句话听起来像是请求，因为狼人并没有给他别的选择。Lupin当然赞成一点一点扩张，不过如果Snape不做出要求，他是不会继续下去的。有时候Snape试图用沉默不语来惩罚他，可结果往往是Lupin微笑着，充满耐心地等待，直到Snape发现自己才是绷不住的那一方。

 

Lupin从未乞求过。他欣然接受Snape带来的任何感觉，但是绝不过分要求，绝不施加压力，绝不口是心非。有时Lupin会轻轻询问，“你想要我……？”如果Snape没有回答，他便不再开口。所以Snape别无选择，只得违心的同意一切安排。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Snape总是知道Lupin什么时候想要他。Lupin轻笑着表示乐意，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，手指温柔的爱抚着一切可以碰触到的东西。仅仅是看着Lupin的手握住勺子，也能让Snape硬起来。

 

“这都是你的错。”他嘟囔着埋怨Lupin，在他们的汤全部冷掉之后。究其原因是由于他不知不觉的跪下，无法将视线自那些充满挑逗意味的指尖移开来。

 

Lupin从不辩解什么。“我很抱歉，Severus，”他点点头，低下眼睛。一个咒语重新加热了他们的碗。即便有清洁咒，Snape依旧能感觉到他长袍下激烈爆发过后的余韵；他依旧能嗅到那头狼的渴望。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“我不明白你为什么总和自己过不去，”Lupin低声的抱怨钻进耳朵，这并没有耽误他一下子将Snape压进墙角，在那蠢蠢欲动的火热肌肤上移动他灵巧的手指。“这样，有没有让你想要阻止我？或者，想想吧我不会轻易让你如愿的。”

 

他的手掌缓慢迂回持续着折磨，Snape放弃了抵抗，就像Lupin希望的那样，浓厚的热流喷薄而出，蹭过他的袖子。牙齿轻轻啃啮Snape的耳廓，撷着气喘吁吁的呼吸灼烧着欲望，彻底融化了Snape最后一丝抵抗，让他终于松弛下来，落进Lupin等待多时的怀中。“这感觉难道不好么，Severus？”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“别这样说，你不是认真的，你不能。”

“我不能爱你？或者，我不能对你说？”

“不——都是。我不想你这样。”

 

“为什么不？你是怕自己会承认喜欢这麽做？”Lupin抓着他的手腕将他死死钉在床上，这回不带一丝笑容。“我爱你，Severus。但是如果你不要我说第二遍，我会按你的意思离开。这就是你想要的？”

 

“当然……不是……”

 

“我也这样认为。”

 

紧扣的手指松开了他。Snape感到手臂上失落的空虚。“别走，”他说，“求你。”乞求。他的手摸索着Lupin的手。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

当Lupin说 _我爱你_ ，那意味着 _你是我的_ 。意味着 _躺在床上准备好你的屁股_ 。意味着 _我原谅你，如果你原谅我_ 。意味着 _我永远不会离开_ 。

 

Lupin从来没有请求过，但有时候他会固执的坚持。“除非你愿意让我来，否则我不会对你做任何事情。”他说。Snape心想这狼人一定是有虐待狂的倾向，才会把这种要求加在自己身上。当然偶尔他也会把Lupin晾在一边，不过更多的时候是表示屈服。

 

当Lupin说 _我爱你_ ，那意味着Snape一切尽在不言中。

 

 

 

**Kinks**

**游戏**

 

Severus总是坚持一定要点着蜡烛。起先Remus认为他的情人不希望有任何出人意料的惊喜，但随后他怀疑Severus说不定是很享受看到狼人露出伤疤时那种沉默寡言的样子。

 

“为什么？”黑暗中Severus咕哝着“Lumos”的时候，Remus终于禁不住开口。

 

“你是不是对我的丑陋有特别的喜好？还是说看着我一副怪物的样子让你觉得自己很强大？”

 

Severus打了个哈欠，然后低头凝视。“你一点都不丑，”他皱眉。“尽管你喜欢的话可以蒙上我的眼睛。但我决不会让你假装是和Black在一起。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _再紧些_ ，Severus命令， _继续_ ，直到Remus开始害怕这样会引起他的手血液无法流通。Severus紧抿着嘴唇，头向后仰起，表情苦涩；一段时间过去，他的嘴角放松了，似乎疼痛在渐渐消散。这种情形不断重复，当Remus担心自己已经切断了他的血液循环，就会急忙放出咒语以求解开束缚。

 

“你凭什么那样 _做_ ？”Severus咆哮。

 

“我怕你受伤。”

 

“那就快点拉紧它们。”Severus闭上眼睛，看上去有点退缩。“当绳索绷到极限的时候，我才能感觉不到手臂上的标记。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

这是第一次，Remus觉得自己太不谨慎了，竟然把旧照片放在床头柜里，而不是收在相册中藏到它们应该待的地方。但是当事情再次发生，面对来不及收起的相片，他依稀察觉到（dawning realization）Severus的目光盯着那些画面，渐渐变得迷茫。

 

全是Sirius。有的年轻，有的年长一些，但没有一张带着笑容。Remus本应让Severus把它们扔到一边，但是被Sirius看着的感觉激发了Severus强烈的占有欲；他夺走了照片，Remus没有阻止。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

那天晚上Remus让他的情人告诉他想要什么，Severus抱着胳膊宣布Remus可以自娱自乐。他照做了，并且相当妖艳，在Severus的注视下，咬住嘴唇无助的扭动身躯。他的手指紧紧抓着衣袖，甚至揪掉了一颗纽扣，不过看上去他并没有注意到扣子弹到了床上。

 

“Yes，”Remus呻吟着，用魔杖尖细的一端打开身体，期望Severus能够进入并且狠狠的干他。事与愿违。Severus站在原地高潮了，仅仅是看着他，甚至都没有碰触到。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

简单而宽厚的愉悦令Severus局促不安。Remus轻舔他身上的巧克力酱时，他会不自在地扭来扭去；Remus让他躺在浴盆里，当不可思议的微微刺痛蹦跳着流遍全身时，他宁愿退缩。Remus发觉他脱掉自己的靴子蹭着自己的脚就会硬起来后，他用尽全力克制欲望。

 

Severus会让Remus在他双脚间猛烈戳刺直到高潮，会吮吸Remus温柔灵活的手指，会仅仅因为看到Remus舔一把勺子而向他屈膝，不需要再多的刺激。欲望并没有令他变得阿谀奉承，只要那是别人的欲望（Want did not make him cringe so long as it was someone else's）。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“你是狼的时候总想这么做，”Severus边发牢骚，边伸腿环住Remus。

 

“但是你知道我不行。缚狼剂让这变得不可能。”Remus没有表示反对，他渴望眼前这个男人干的是一头顺从的野兽，直到他将那种形态和满足的欲望融合在一起。Severus明白了。

 

“狼可以和狗干。满月的时候你有Black。”不用继续描述在草地上打滚的惬意，以及舌头与柔软皮毛的触感；Severus已经在Remus的记忆中找到了答案。现在他正在做白日梦。很快欲望就将席卷恐惧，还有那些过去的时光。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus爬上床的时候床单是冷的，这让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他想象着去温暖那布料，描绘亚麻的纹路，让那床铺和他的主人都被自己的气息包围。越过Severus（Squatting over Severus），随着欲望的释放泄出软软的呻吟，用美妙无比的体温和极度私密的呼唤叫醒他的情人， _嘘——_ ，急切，自私的宣布对一只动物或者一个孩子的……（ _shhhhhhh_ , the urgent, selfish assertion of an animal or a child...）

 

黑暗中发动摄神取念咒（Legilimens）的Severus目光闪亮，凝视着他。Remus心虚的呜咽一声。

 

“我有清洁咒这份天赋是多么幸运啊。”Severus喃喃自嘲。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

从Azkaban回来后，Sirius毫无疑问渴望痛楚；只有当突如其来的刺激令他忘却自我时他才觉得满意。但是Remus无法忍受如此对待他的情人。当Severus带缚狼剂来的时候，那简直轻而易举就能让他的斗篷上落下一缕缕黑色的断发。Remus曾经把Sirius当作Severus Snape狠狠教训了一顿。

 

当然了真正的Severus毫发无伤，就算Remus更加粗暴也不会有事。Severus的手指温柔抚过狼身上的斑驳伤疤；他的舌尖划过肌理刻下自己的赞美。尽管微不足道，Remus也只能用接受来惩罚自己…就像Severus想要的那样。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

食死徒向来不畏疼痛。他们曾被好好的调教，以便回应这种感觉。Remus很清楚他能够制造出远在治愈咒效力范围之上的伤害，而不会越过Severus可承受的底线。

 

当然Remus从未尝试过，其实Severus真正禁不住的是温柔。单纯的，缓缓在睾丸后面撩拨指尖就能令他恳求。一个濡湿的深吻加上点舌头的挑逗，伴着Remus推挤进入他的身体就能让他高潮。所以在用牙齿品尝乳尖之际，最起码Remus的手也会抚慰上他颤抖哭泣的阴茎。

温柔，独一无二，使得Severus尖叫。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

他将Severus按在身下时引起了点小小的挣扎，但是略加思考，摄神取念咒就做出了回答。Remus感到自己思绪涌动，深处的记忆争相迸出，那些画面和感触疾速闪过全然不受控制，就像高潮一般。当他猛的沉入Severus身子里，他出卖了自己——他的恐惧，他的羞耻，他的愉悦——直到情人痛苦的顺从，接纳，那启发了他。

 

这比每月的变形更痛，不过之后Severus再没有怀疑过他，就像Sirius一样。他们之间没有秘密，没有背叛与否的猜忌。Severus _了解_ 他，他也了解Severus。Remus找不到比这更好的情感证明了。

 

 

 

**Mercy**

**心照不宣**

 

 

Remus第一次见Severus哭泣，是因为羽毛。成千上万的羽毛，比最轻柔的吻更温柔，撒遍了他周身上下的每一寸肌肤，同时刺激着他的每一个敏感带……这还不够，Severus乞求着得到释放，直到泪珠滑出眼眶，顺着面颊落下。

 

Remus伸出手去，但是已经太迟了；Severus战栗着，颓然倒向Remus，破碎的哭泣。他环抱Severus，轻轻安慰着情人，同时因为自己将他带到如此境地，一种平静的满足感油然而生，Remus清楚他自己的权力以及无情。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus是Remus所知道的第一个能全心全意在满月前陪伴他的人。这并没有什么过渡：Snape或者是克制住欲望，让Remus在他高潮之前就耗尽自己；或者是完全抛下自身，尽情攀上高潮，然后神速地恢复，不管用了什么咒语或者魔药来保持节奏。

 

“节制点，这样等缚狼剂药效过了之后我们还能有点力气。”Remus说。

 

“或许吧。”Severus听上去好像有点愠怒。“这就是你想要的？少一些？”

 

“不。”Remus轻笑。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“仁慈。”Severus坚持选择这个词，尽管那让Remus有些心神不宁；他怀疑隐藏的过去或许使Severus不太情愿用这个字眼。确实，Severus从来没有在痛楚中使用它以求解脱，即使有些情况下当他们做完后他需要治愈咒。

 

那是在谈到食死徒的时候，Remus用手指描画着黑魔标记的轮廓，Severus趴在他耳边轻轻说了这个字，犹豫不决的讲着一个麻瓜被折磨致死的事。Remus暗自惊讶：他并没有要Severus提起这个。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“我说了 _忍住_ ！”但是Severus不情愿或者说不能够服从——难耐的扭曲，拱起身子抵住Remus，将两人迅速逼到爆发的边缘。“如果你再不注意点，这就结束了。”

 

“你可以用定身咒（Immobilus）。”Severus气息不稳的期待着。

 

“我才不想用那个。我希望你自己忍住，因为我要你这么做。”

 

简单的句子产生了神奇的效果。挣扎渐渐平复。Severus将手臂举过头顶好像手腕被绑住一样；他几乎无法迫近Remus的臀。但是仅仅过了一分钟他就高潮了，充满喜悦的喊叫起来。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“如果我说，除非我允许，否则不能高潮，你能做到么？”“不行。”Severus倔强的回答。

 

“我不信。你的自制力好得不得了。”

 

“但是如果我期待自己因违抗而受到惩罚，我就控制不了自己了。”Severus看上去很高兴，即使他已经硬得够呛而Remus知道那一定憋得生疼。

 

“那么假设现在我禁止你高潮。在我告诉你将要对你做什么的时候不许碰自己，我要告诉你我将怎样折磨你可爱的小球，同时吞下你的……”

 

随着重重的呻吟，Severus射在了自己身上。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus半睡半醒的咕哝着那些话，想着它们是另一种爱的表达：他的情人早就知道的东西。但是当旁边松弛下的身体再度勃起，他想自己已经打破了障碍。

 

“从没有人这样对我说过，就算是我的父母。”Severus嘟囔。

 

Remus几乎要为他落泪，但是Severus的手和唇落在他所知道的一切狼人喜欢的部位，直到Remus喘息着重复那些词语，趁快感没有让他语无伦次之前。然后他爱抚的轻拍Severus等他入睡，又默默为他伤心了一会儿。

 

他的回答已经显而易见了。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

有些搜捕比任何人想象得更加危险。他们处理好自己的伤口，回来的越来越晚。那天Remus到家的时候已经将近早晨了。

 

Severus在床上安静的睡着，蜷起身子就像怀抱玩具的孩子。当Remus栖身向前，他看到那人的手攥着他的一件旧羊毛衫。

 

温暖的呼吸唤醒了Severus，某人在意识到自己以何种姿态被抓个正着之前几乎露出了一丝微笑。然后他连忙绷起脸孔，打算结结巴巴的编个理由，却不料Remus只是爬到他身边躺下，将刚才的事情消于无形。

 

他们再没有说起过这个。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“我想要。”Severus开口，声音低到几不可闻。这对他来讲依旧是最艰难的，甚至比回报爱更加痛苦。

 

“你想要什么？”Remus微笑。停了好一会儿他才接着道，“你知道，我会满足你的一切要求——但是你要提出来。”

 

继续沉默，Severus抱着膝盖，咬住自己的嘴唇。Remus寻思着究竟是什么如此难以启齿；通过摄神取念术他们之间几乎没有秘密了，绝对没有，他肯定，就算是涉及到禁忌的欲望。

 

最后Severus对上他的目光。“我想要…那些羽毛。”他小声说。

 

 

 

**Fire With Fire**

**暖意**

 

 

Remus很清楚黑魔标记什么时候做出召唤。痛苦的神色爬上Severus的眼睛和嘴角。他艰难的移动，仿佛是袍子太紧，或者靴子压迫着脚上的水泡。这种时候他憎恶一切触碰；即便是最不经意的那种也会让他畏惧的跳开，就像被烙上标记一样。这正是Remus在月光下的感觉。

 

治疗师建议涂些药膏，或者服用魔药治愈灼伤，外加冰袋，冷水浴什么的，但是Severus依旧浑身伤口肿胀发烫。有时Remus会想，他其实是从疼痛中在汲取宽慰，就像一种苦行。不过感官上惨不忍睹。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“手还不够。”Severus几乎是抱歉的，把坚硬短桨的弯曲把手塞进Remus掌中。那东西带着一条几乎和周长相等的腕带。看上去就像个没有鬃毛的发刷。

 

Remus拍打自己的手掌，感受短桨带来的刺痛，以及紧随其后的麻木。“我做不到。”他试图拒绝，但是Snape已经趴下身子，用膝盖和肘支撑自己，等待着。Sirius，同样的，也乞求被殴打，在Azkaban之后还那么渴望痛楚来证明自己活着，就好像他依旧要极力阻挡摄魂怪（Dementors）。Severus想要的只是炽热——欲望奔涌在肌肤之上，分散那些内心深处的创伤。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

让Remus在他身上射精对Severus来说很重要，Remus觉得他肯定对麻瓜的色情文学相当有兴趣，沉醉于那些下流淫糜的东西，而不是看上去听上去都更加亲昵私密的在某人体内释放。然而逐渐的，Remus意识到并非表面上这样简单，而是Severus渴望被火热的激流冲撞身体；不用为了他紧致的甬道也不用顾及他的欲望来压抑自己，在高潮的时候尽情蹂躏情人的唇瓣，充分感受流泻而出，继而渗入全身的热度，那些从未如此温暖过的地方。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

蜡烛已经热到足够能留下伤痕——尽管不是，Remus希望，足够印上炽热的红斑好了。他当然知道治愈咒，但是依旧很怕揭开肌肤上冷掉的蜡油时一并撕扯起来细小毛发的感觉。

 

“再来。”Severus咕哝着，这是自从蜡油滴在他身上，带起尖锐的抽气声之后这么久，他说的第一句话……喘息如此强烈，Remus恍惚间觉得好像是烤肉在嗞嗞作响。他从没经历过这个；没准Snape一会儿会笑话他缺乏创意。但是现在，此时此刻，他抬起没有标记的手臂，重复着，“再来。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

他曾要求将手腕或者手臂绑在壁炉上，那么紧，以至于限制了前臂的血液循环，在嵌入肌肉的捆绑周围皮肤呈现出一种灰白色。随着Remus猛力进入Severus，连带着他也不得不移动位置，衣衫散落，露出伤痕累累身子，灼人眼目。这让Remus想要把那一圈一圈的痕迹拢在一起付之一炬。他惊讶自己竟如此用力的对待Severus，甚至扭曲纠结在一起的衣服都突然冒起火星，同时他也想知道，是不是哪怕只有那么一小会儿，这身体上的撞击能够湮灭黑魔标记无时不刻持续的痛苦。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus不是绝对顺从的，他也不是喜欢在下面的那个。他可以近乎疯狂的在Remus体内进出，当Remus需要自己被绝对强烈的占有欲攫取掠夺…这种事总是发生在他受到惊吓或刺激之后。

 

比如灼烧黑魔标记。Remus明白了之所以Severus会这样，他想要Remus在房间里守护他，以防万一伤害超出预期，或者Voldemort突然做出反应。不过每当火舌舔上肌肤Remus总能闻到焦臭的味道，然后他会关了灯冲出房间呕吐，留下Severus自己熄灭火光。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus不是绝对顺从的，不过体内的某些东西让他对黑魔王服从。有一部分想要接受那黑魔标记，将一切对错统统抛开。不顾这样会给依旧年轻的他造成多大伤害，或者潜藏在以后岁月中可能发生的伤害。Severus如今在为Remus改变自己。在他兴奋的时候，接受鞭打能加剧全心投入的忘我迷乱，被亵渎可以熔化巨大的快感让它们进入每个毛孔；如果Remus愿意感受占有的得意而非情感交融，如果他希望用侮辱代替安慰，Severus也一样全盘接受。

 

Remus怀疑，是不是 _他_ 已经抛开了一切。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“我不知道还能不能继续下去。我恨自己这样对你。”

 

“我明白。”黑魔标记在手臂上悸动不已，Severus的表情同样憔悴。“我以为狼人会了解的。”

 

食死徒带来缓解狼人痛苦的药剂。Remus透过他的袍子也能感到身体的热量——那是Severus披挂的铠甲，用来掩藏他的伤疤，逃避现实，精致的如同Sirius在Azkaban的伪装，或者Remus自己的皮毛。

 

“正是因为我了解。”他的脸颊荡起一片绯红，有些难为情，怔怔望着Severus，滚烫的泪水夺眶而出。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _读心术_ ，他觉察的太晚了。 _摄神取念_ 。对面的巫师已经看到了真相，目光中也再没有了什么隐藏。Severus可以看穿这头狼，这个黑暗生物，直面那些Remus深深埋在心底避开所有人，特别是避开Severus的东西，那部分顺从一切他不愿意的事情的自己。此刻正包括Severus在内。

 

然而，不仅没有惊骇的神情，Severus看上去反倒气血涌动，欲望难耐。他的手臂——有黑魔标记的那一只——不存在般的垂在体侧。

 

_是的。给我看。_

 

他俩都不知道究竟是谁先行动的，就像小火慢熬的坩埚终于沸腾一发不可收拾。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

不自觉叨念着情欲澎湃的爱语让Snape面色潮红来回扭动。有时候他大声呻吟，“够了”，仿佛亲密的接触太过于刺激……尤其当他才是那个说话的人时。

 

Sirius被送进Azkaban，Remus倒在地上瑟瑟发抖，整夜整夜无法入眠。在经历了帷幔（某鱼：Veil——HP5）后也是一样。他唯一能做的就是竭力撕扯自己，一头发狂的狼。但是他知道，就算爱会带来比烙印在皮肉上的标记更加深沉的痛苦，爱也同样会治愈它。

 

Severus前臂上那几近苍白毫无人色的肌肤被他抓在指间，暖洋洋的。他的欲望也暖了起来。

 

 

**BY** **水蓝色的鱼**

**2009-1-7**

 

 


End file.
